


Things Worth Losing

by Forestsandtrees



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Pining Keith (Voltron), a teensy tine amount of angst, forest, im so sorry this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestsandtrees/pseuds/Forestsandtrees
Summary: Keith and Lance get stuck in a forest fluff ensues





	Things Worth Losing

Being lost in the middle of the night in a fucking forest was bad enough  
being lost in the middle of the night in a forest with fucking lance was more than Keith could take.

The planet they had landed on elyriprious was so far away from any light source that it remained dark all the time  
Tropical forests made up of more than half of the planets geography and Pidge thought that it was a wonderful idea for them too break into teams  
and have a competition where the team which would find the most number of exotic plants would win  
and as much as that sounded like a premise for a lizzie mcguire show they agreed to it because why not.

"Okay team allura and I will be team A, Hunk and Pidge will be team B and Keith and Lance will be team c and reme-"  
"HUH? No way am I gonna be stuck with this greasy mullet for god knows how many hours on this planet .Nope nOPEity nope nope nope  
give me pidge or hunk or better yet give me the princess "he winked at allura who just rolled her eyes.  
Pidge and hunk were too busy holding out their teladuvs making strategies and shiro pinched his nose and said "Lance, Keith is your  
team mate and both of you need to learn how to work as a team .Take this competition as an opportunity to bond okay"  
"Yeah like the first bonding moment did anything for us"Keith muttered  
lance fumed "Hey i dont have a problem with you its just this mission requires a lot of patience  
and academic knowledge, neither of those qualities do you satisfy if this was the "lets see who can shoot first ask questions later kind of a contest " then maybe you would have proved  
a helpful ally but bird watching ehhh"  
"Hey!i am plenty academic"  
"i dont really call being kicked out of school academic keithy boy"  
"I DROPPED OUT ON PURPOSE TO FIND SHIRO! and you should thank me for that because if i hadn't you wouldn't have been fighter class anyway"  
Lance became red and started striding towards where keith was standing "Fuck you dude! iverson being an ass not recognizing talent isnt my fault  
and you were kicked out because you punched iverson in the eye! i would hardly call that voluntarily deciding to leave garrison"  
"YOU DID WHAT ?"shiro squeaked and pidge whispered"oh shiiiiiit its gettin real up here" in the background  
but keith didnt care because lance was right up his face and keith shot back at him "OH YEAH? IF YOU DONT GET OUT OF MY FACE THERE IS GOING TO BE  
ONE MORE BLACK EYE HERE "  
Lance gasped"Did you just,,,did you just threaten me"  
'"Keith."shiro said in a warning tone  
Keith just stood his ground like he always does and refused to look at shiro  
Smiling slowly he said"yeah maybe i did"he looked up at lance "what are you gonna do about it mcclain?"  
Keith was used to it and he knew that lance was too  
both of them existed in a sort of a tornado of conflict all the time  
and right now that tornado was waiting to be unleashed  
one of them usually backed off by this point  
just a moment before shiro or allura or hunk intervened  
Lance just glared at him and said"Oh you wait your turn mullet i'll show you what you're worth"  
and he backed off  
Hunk offered him a sad look and then turned to look at keith with an accusing face  
"What" keith said drily, shrugging "He's the one who started it"  
"yeah and you're the one who brought up iverson keith  
you know hes sensitive about that "  
Keith knew  
"I know"he sighed  
"Like dude you know lance already thinks hes not like the most useful asset of the team and then you go right ahead and tease him about that  
not cool dude,not cool"  
keith growled  
he knew, he knew and yet...  
Keith stared at the lance who was quietly standing at the end of the hallway staring out of the huge bay window towards the planet that they were approaching  
He felt a guilty pang in his chest  
now that the adrenaline had been washed away quick to rise quick to go he was left feeling  
hesitant and longing  
longing too apologize  
longing to go behind him put both of his hands on his shoulders and tell him that he wasn't useless

that he mattered to the team as much as any of them did  
he wanted to say so many things to him  
but because hes keith and he spent a fucking year living on a shack on the desert  
he couldnt just couldnt  
so he just stood there with hunk staring at lance till allura went ahead and lance perked up like a puppy as he always does when the princess  
talks to him  
Allura offred her arm and they went walking down the hallway out of his sight  
keith felt a different pang in his chest but he would rather not think about that till he was safe back in hhis room 

 

"Ow!watch where you are going mullet"  
lance exclaimed rubbing his shoulder, keith had been looking up at the sky where some distant stars shined trying to find  
some of the constellations pidge had been teaching him ever since they came to this part of the galaxy  
Pidge had been insistent on them learning these constellations so if they ever got lost (like right now)at least they will be able to find a general direction from where t  
they came from  
"Sorry"keith muttered"Its just its so dark here its kinda hard to keep track of how  
close or far away we are"  
lance snorted "Heh well, can we just get out of here because i wanna be as far away from you as possible"  
Keith bit back the response that was burning on his throat and tried instead to focus on finding the hunter in the black sky above  
the planet they were on which resembled earth quite a lot but keith still felt pretty out of place  
he had stayed in a desert more or less his entire life and this was a forest , there was moss and wild trees growing all around them  
fortunately the planet was abandoned so they weren't at risk to run into any locales and the fauna was also pretty submissive  
the creatures here mainly consisted of firefly like creatures that instead of flying kinda just remained on top of their respective tress  
they shined meekly of rose golds and pale blues  
the light wasn't enough to illuminate it kinda gave the entire place a sort of a festive?no thats wrong  
kinda of an empty bar sort of a look  
keith thought  
not that he had ever been to a bar the kerbeors mission was right around the time when he had turned 18 so he didnt really  
have any chance to visit one  
visit a bar keith added that to his mental list of all the places he wanted to visit and things he wanted to do once they returned back to earth  
Lance groaned "ugh why is it taking you so long keith?i thought pidge had taught you all the constellations!  
or is your academically inclined brain unable to recall any of them?"  
He was swatting away some squirrel looking creatures who had small wings when he said that  
Keith made a face.He was trying to play nice with lance ever since their fight in the morning but now he was getting on his nerves  
"atleast im doing something instead of being a whiny baby"  
Lance sighed "yeah , you re right im kinda being useless right now ill shut up"  
Keith twitched his face to look at lance and rubbed his neck  
"Thats not ..what i meant "  
his neck had started aching because he had been staring at the dark sky for a long time now  
Lance was sat on the ground now playing with the small yellow flowers that were growing on the ground  
he pulled one up,examined it and then put it as a sample for pidge  
the competition was that you were supposed to document as many flora and fauna that you could find but no more had an hour passed  
that their comms just stopped working and all of their paladin equipment that they had brought like flashlights and holographic maps just stopped  
coran had warned them of this before so keith wasn't really surprised apparently the planet sort of had an off mode  
that gets triggered whenever foreign people step on it  
its kinda of a defense mechanism  
it will all be okay soon when the planet makes sure that these foreign elements are not here to hurt it  
that soon however could last from 2 hours to 10ish something and till then they were on their own  
"Do you wanna take a break?"lance asked still not looking up staring intently at the flowers  
"Hm?"  
"You're looking for a specific constellation right?just tell me what it looks like and ill do it for you "  
"lance even if i did tell you what it looked like you wont be able to find it ,there are literally hundreds of them in the sky right now"  
keith said tiredly as he looked up  
Lance s eyes lit up "Hey! i have an idea! we should climb that "he pointed towards a tall hill that was little far away from where they were standing  
"That hill can give us height advantage plus your view wont be blocked by all of these trees here !"  
Keith looked at the hill and then back at lance who had now gotten up "c Mon keith ill race you there  
the last one to reach wins"  
"Wins what"keith said drily  
"the winner wins the right to brag about saving the day to the team!"  
"you dont need to win to do that you already do that "  
"okay keith whatever one two three GO!"  
and of course keith ran headfirst into the dark the blue paladin  
they should be conserving thier strength instead of wasting it on  
stupid games but when keith was with lance logic seemed to jump out of the window

"I CAME FIRST"  
"YOU DID NOT I CLEARLY CLIMBED THE HILL BEFORE YOU"  
"PFT BY A SECOND MULLET AND IT DOESNT MATTER BECAUSE I REACHED THE MIDDLE FIRST!"  
"WHAt WHaT THE MIDDLE DOESNT COUNT!"  
"yES ofcource it does"lance said panting"its its..its the essence of the hill"  
Keith couldn't stop smiling"are you fucking kidding me?since when do hills have an essence you re an idiot lance"  
"ha say what you will to make yourself feel better but the truth is that i won and you lost"  
Keith rolled his eyes 'whatever it was a stupid bet anyway"  
Lance giggled"then why are you so red from exhaustion huh?"  
Keith blushed even more furiously"IM not !"  
Lance laughed gently again ad said softly with a hint of mocking in his tone  
"oh of course not keith kogane?suffer from exhaustion why never!"  
"hey knock it off im tired'  
"yeah ,me too"  
they both dropped to the ground next to each other and looked at the sky above them  
gay  
his mind whispered  
really brain?keith thought thats all you can come up with  
we're literally under an expanse of dark black sky with so many beautiful constellations next to lance and thats what you come up with?  
very ...gay?  
his mind offered helpfully  
"So, what exactly are we looking for?"  
"hmm..?"keith inquired quietly, his mind still stuck in some sort of a low key panic mode saying  
better not let this chance waste away keith  
"The constellation keith, the reason why we ran up this huge hill?"lance said gesturing towards the sky with his hands  
he has nice hands keith thought lazily  
"Uh its called the hunter , its basically two stars then three forming the belt and two more forming the edges of his feet"  
Lance scoffed "dude thats not gonna help you are gonna have to me more specific than that"  
Keith scowled its not like he could just whip out a pencil and paper and draw it for him  
Unless oh OOOOOhhhhh  
before keih could think it through he found himself grabbing one of lance s hand that was next to him and curling all of his fingers except for  
the index one  
wow we just went from really gay to extremely fucking gay  
shut up  
he slowly took both of thier hands towards the night sky and gently started to move thier hands 

he glanced at lance who looked a bit red but that was because they had just ran up the hill right?right  
and he wasnt really blinking just staring at keith with wide eyes and slightly parted lips  
he has really great lips too keith thought hyper aware of how both of thier hands were joined together  
keith gulped  
"uh yeah so anyway its like one here "he pointed towards a star "one a bit to its left " he carried thier hands a bit  
towards the left  
"three in the middle of these two a little bit under them"his voice now dry almost whispered the words  
"and finally.."  
"yeah?"lance asks  
keith turns to look at him, his face only a few inches away from his  
he looks beautiful  
he always does  
but especially tonight where keith could pretend that lance was more than his friend that they really were back on earth  
that maybe maybe they had gone for a trek in a normal forest and had got lost  
but none of this was normal this wasn't earth this wasn't a casual trek and most importantly lance definitely didnt like him  
the happiness and giddiness that had been building up inside keith seemed to suddenly deflate  
he found himself unable to move caught he thought between dark brown eyes and the hundreds of stars  
on top of them  
"finally what ..keith?"lance said softly looking at him with an open expression  
kiss him a voice whispered  
how romantic would that be your first kiss underneath the stars  
but he cant a firmer voice replied  
he cant because ... because he has been nothing but mean to him and lance already likes allura and  
this fucking planet is messing with his mind and-  
and then lance kisses him

Keith is too surprised to respond, literally what the fuck is his first response  
kiss him you fool! his conscience screams so as lance starts to move away keith abandoned the death grip he has with their hands and instead puts them  
on his face to get a better grip  
when lance had kissed him he had kissed him with no hurry  
no hesitation  
no holding back no breaking down no breaking through  
kieth kisses are more hesitant they are more urgent more confused more  
all over the place he kisses his lips first but then makes his way to his nose  
he kisses his temples his forhead his ears , his neck he kisses as much lance as he can find and lance cant stop grinning  
"Oh my god keith stop i mean dont but like oh god just a second"lance says, smiling so brightly that keith is suddenly overcome with a  
wave of embarrassment "what" he says breathily "did you not like it?did i do- something wrong-"  
"ay no kogane you did way too well its just wait a second i think we need to talk first"lance says still smiling  
both of them are sitting now  
lance takes keiths hands in his and looks up to him  
keith looks down towards their joined hands  
a smile that begins small starts to invade his face  
he cant stop smiling because he is embarrassed he knows that he came off to earnest he just hopes that lance would be able to understand that  
"Oooh someone is blushing"lance teases his eyes sparkling  
"im not"keith hisses but he is  
"oh yes you are samurai"  
s a m u r a i  
seriously?this is too much  
he was used to mullet and kogane but if lance was going to go about dropping pet names like these then  
keith wasnt sure if he wasnt going to combust on that spot right there  
he tried to free his hands from lances but the struggle was half hearted and lance just ended up pulling him towards him  
and now both of them were sitting face to face with each other with their knees touching and keith though still really freaked out couldnt help  
himself but put his arms on lance s waist and thier foreheads together  
lance had finally stopped grinning like an idiot and now had closed his eyes  
"so you like me?"lance asked softly eyes still closed  
what a damn shame keith thinks  
he wishes lance would open his eyes so that he could say the things that he was about to say looking into them  
but if his heart rate was anything to go by then maybe it was better after all that lance had close his eyes  
he takes a deep breath  
"I..yeah..of cource i do. I' ve liked you for an awfully long time lance"he traced his face with his finger  
"like a really long time.You are so ..."he frowned trying to find a suitable word for the boy who was almost in his arms right now  
"you are so"he kisses his cheek"kind" lance smiles a bit, keith then takes that as encouragement and throws whatever caution he had been building in the air  
he kisses his other cheek "and smart"  
Lance smiles even wider  
he kisses his nose"and funny"  
"and handsome?"lance asks in a playful tone his eyes now open  
keith laughs "yeah that too. The point is lance that you are a really great pilot, fried and teammate and if you.."  
he struggles trying to find the right words "and if you like me too""i do"keith smiles  
"and if you like me too then i would like ..."he looks up at lance who is opening his mouth to say something  
keith puts his palm before he can speak and before keith looses the right words that are coming to him right now because god knows  
how fast they may leave  
"i would be honored in short to be able to contribute to your happiness if you will let me " he finishes in a hurry  
Lance leans in and kisses his cheek,keith blushes despite everything as he feels lance's lips move against  
his neck  
Lance tells him about his affections and feelings and hopes towards him and keith listens quietly like his life depends on it  
A squirrel with shining white eyes and wings flies a next to him and keith barely pays it any attention  
Despite everything keith knows that they have a long way to go.The war against the galra isn't even half done and he knows that he  
needs to work on his temper and he still needs to apologize for his curt words in the morning.  
He knows that none of this is even remotely normal but he turns his neck to look at lance who has now turned to face the night sky again  
a slight blush hangs on his face and keith decides that he likes that look on him  
he likes to see lance flustered and he thinks that while none of this may be normal it sure s fuck seems natural  
like breathing  
like flying red  
like running races against each other  
and because he can he puts his hand to his cheek and lance slowly smiles  
"Cmon mullet as much as i would like to sit here suck face with you we still need to find that constellation and win this race"  
Keith scoffs "Yeah, yeah i know"  
Lance smirks"You seem dissapointed"  
Keith tries to scowl but his face muscles seem to be fixed on smiling only  
"No im not"  
"oh yes you areeeeee"  
"IM NOT!"  
Lance giggles next to him and intertwines their fingers  
They never do find that constellation or win the competition  
but keith decides that there are some things worth losing after all

**Author's Note:**

> HI! okay first off i am aware of how badly written this is.This is my first time trying to write fanfiction in fact actually this is my first time trying to write a story of any kind.I would greatly appreciate it if anybody has any pointers whatsoever. I have read so much of klance and they make me so happy and i would really like to hop on that train.  
> I promise my next work will be much better and that i will keep on learning but in the mean time hope you enjoyed it!!!!  
> thank you!


End file.
